


The Surface, High Above

by Kittyofhope



Series: Sand Memories in a Broken Hourglass [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyofhope/pseuds/Kittyofhope
Summary: Major V3 SpoilersRyoma Hoshi thinks of death and his girlfriend. Maybe they aren't as closely tied as he thought.





	The Surface, High Above

Ryoma Hoshi doesn’t have a reason to live. A large part of him has been repeating that phrase ever since he lost his girlfriend. Without her, it’s so hard to find a reason to go on. And no matter how much he said it to himself in the past, it couldn’t prepare him for hearing it from someone else. Or at least, he thinks that’s what Kirumi is saying. He finds it hard to think with the blood pounding in his head. 

He feels a familiar iron grip attach itself to his wrists and he starts to panic. He may be ready to die, but he sure as hell wasn’t ready to be reminded of prison. Never again. Anything but that. He tries to beg her to stop, but he can’t get the words out. His head is swimming and fuzzy, and all he can do is groan. Even if she understands him, she must not care, since she picks him up off the ground and begins to carry him towards where she plans to kill him, no doubt.   


As humiliated and terrified as he may be, her touch is gentle and delicate. He can’t help but remember how his girlfriend would often do something similar. She would call him cute and bring him closer without warning. His initial annoyance would fade immediately after seeing her wide and mischievous grin, so full of life. Oddly enough, the memories don’t hurt this time. His fondness isn’t tainted by the reminder of her grim fate. He doesn’t feel the usual sense of hopelessness and depression that comes with thoughts of her.  
His heart pounds in his ears. 

He has to see her again. He begins fighting against Kirumi’s soft hold, clawing at sink and scratching them with his cuffs. Her grip on him tightens and the familiarity fades.

He stops struggling and goes limp.


End file.
